The glucose absorbed following the ingestion of glucose-containing foods is largely responsible for a rise in the circulating glucose concentration. Dietary proteins, fats, and absorbed fructose and galactose resulting from the digestion of sucrose and lactose, respectively, have little effect on blood glucose concentration. Even short-term starvation (hours) results in a dramatic decrease in the blood glucose concentration in people with type 2 diabetes, which appears to be due largely to a rapid, progressive decrease in the rate of glycogenolysis.